Asylum of Love
by RedPheonix2012
Summary: Two people go on a quest and are put through more then they thought I OWN THIS Criticism is appreciated. R & R Please and thank you
1. It is only the beginning

Mia looked around her bare room as she waited for her next therapy session. It was that one day, just like every week. She would have to talk to him. Mia didn't want to talk to him, she really didn't want to remember how she was suddenly taken. Well more like thrust into the arms of these people all because she fell in love with a deamon. Her best friend was still with his love, he had escaped but she herself not so much.

She missed everyone at the asylum she was taken from but she mostly missed him, the one who took her heart and showed her what it was like to be wanted. The Deamon with red wings who had the heart of gold, if a deamon even had a heart. He showed her his bad side and his good side. Both ones she would and could love for all of their lives. Oh how she missed him. She missed the way he would whisper in her ear while they laid together in there bed. How he would always be right beside her on her bad days when she felt her worst. He always made her feel loved.

A tear rolled down her pale cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She felt the pain and sorrow moving through her body from there link that kept growing weaker and weaker each passing day. He had told her what would happen if they were separated. She would go into a eternal sleep with out him and he himself would do anything to try and get her out of it. That was one thing she was hopeing to happen. She kept looking at the large steel door wishing it would suddenly just bust down and he would be the one who came in. That though was just a wish. They both didn't even know where she was or who even took her.

Mia heard a loud click as her head tilted sideways while she lay on the bed. It was that time already. Frowning she closed her eyes as she moved her head to look back up at the blank walls. The next thing she heard was the door opening to let the two aides , as the facility called them, come in. Both aides cleared their throats to gain Mia's attention. Mia turned to look again seeing the two that she grew accustomed with. One man and one woman. Both looked to be in there early thirties. The woman with short bobbed brown hair and black tints on the edges. She smiled at Mia as she moved closer to the bed. Her name was Rin, she told Mia that she wanted to help people as much as she could so that was why she started work here. She was shorter then Mia by a few inches standing at 5 foot 3 inches but she was always nice. The gentleman's name was Don, he had worked here longer then Rin by two years but he loved his job. He had shaved his head and had a black tattoo around his skull looking like a snake. Don was taller then both Mia and Rin standing about 6 foot. He was muscular while Rin looked like she could put on some more weight but never wanted to.

"Mia, it is time for therapy." Don said as he moved closer with Rin at his side.

Mia slowly sat up on the bed turning to place her legs onto the floor. As she went to stand both were by her side so she wouldn't fall. The last time Mia stood by herself she fell and laid on the floor for over three hours with nobody checking to see if she was ok. Rin placed her hand under Mia's one arm to steady her as Don moved a wheelchair they placed in her room after her first fall. Helping Mia to sit Rin helped to smooth out Mia's plain white dress. "How are you feeling Mia?" Rin asked once she was done.

Mia looked at her and nodded her head once before closing her eyes. "Mia do you need anything before we head down?" Don had asked but only got a shake of the head to indicate no. He frowned looking at Rin before nodding his head "Alright. We are going to move now."

Rin stood next to Don watching Mia for any changes in her behavior taking mental notes, Looking at Don she frowned and opened the door to the room waiting for Don to leave before closing It again. She followed beside them as they made it down to the meeting rooms. As they neared the room another patient came running up to them giggling loudly. Rin moved to stand in front of Mia but the resident ran around them laughing followed by two more aides. "Sorry Rin! Sorry Don!" they both yelled as they tried to catch up with the patient. Mia just watched shaking her head a small smile played against her lips.

Don pushed Mia forward after Rin opened the meeting room's door. As they entered the room Mia closed her eyes and sighed. Don and Rin looked at her before placing her on the opposite side of the room facing the door. The doctor would be in after a few minutes. Mia's doctor was always punctual. Rin placed her hand on Mia's shoulder squeezing gently before following Don out of the room. Mia watched them leave after hearing their footsteps walk away.

Looking around the all familiar room she noticed outside it was cloudy and rain pouring down. She didn't have a window in her room but she could hear the thunder and rain whenever it came. Mia felt a pull on her heart and let a tear fall down. A slight whisper of "I love you my heart" in her mind as she smiled softly saying "I love you too Dominic." Looking forward she watched as the door opened to the room. Letting in the doctor with clip board in hand, the doctor smiled at Mia before sitting down with his back towards the door in the only other chair in the room. "Good evening Ms. Cole." The doctor said crossing his legs placing his clip board on his lap. "Let's start then…."


	2. Rescue

Previously

"Good evening Ms. Cole." The doctor said crossing his legs placing his clip board on his lap. "Let's start then…."

"What is your name?" The doctor asked the young woman dressed in all white, her hair pulled back into a tight but sitting across from him in a wheel chair. The young woman just stared straight ahead at him as if looking past him at something else. "Ms. Cole? Are you listening?" He asked frowning as he tapped the paper with his pen. Watching his patient he tilted his head slightly to the side. Setting his paper and pen on his seat as he stood up he slowly moved forward towards Mia. "Mia are you listening to what I just asked?" He asked again as he crouched in front of Mia looking into her eyes. As his eyes made contact with hers a gasp escaped his lips before covering it with his hand. "Mia…answer me Mia." He cried out before turning his body half way yelling towards the door "GET DOCTOR HARMS! QUICKLY!"

The door crashed open at that time. A man came in wearing all black , his eyes shown red as they landed on the doctor and woman. "Get away from her!" He growled out his mouth open showing off sharp one inch fangs dripping red. The Doctor scooted away knocking the wheelchair back as he moved away from the so called deamon that suddenly showed up.

'Deamons are not real….they are not real.' The doctor thought to himself as he pressed his back against the door "Who…who are you?! How did you get in here!" He cried out as he watched the deamon move towards his patient not even looking at the doctor anymore.

The deamon knelt down infront of Mia placing both hands gently onto her face being careful of his claws "Mia? Mi Corazon? My night? Look at me Mia, please." He said gently rubbing his left thumb against her cheek. "I came, I promised you I would." He whispered resting his forehead on hers.

Mia didn't move as her eyes were glazed over. He knew that this would happen if he didn't make it in time. There was only a few things he could do to bring her back now and with those few things he had a time limit. He only hoped he would be able to make it. Looking over at the other occupant of the room he growled lowly. "who are you?" the doctor whimpered as he tried to move closer to the door.

They both heard two sets of running feet coming towards the room before hearing a gasp. "Doctor Martin! Mia!" a feminine voice cried. Both looked towards the door to see two people standing in the doorway. One male and one female. These two being Mia's aides, both sets of eyes glued to the deamon in the room. "Your…your…"

"Dominic…" the male aide finished placing both hands on his partners shoulders to steady her. "Mia told us you would come."

Dominic looked towards the doctor growling lowly as he tried to move closer to the door. "Don't you dare move…" He growled. "Your kind did this to her….for that you will pay…."

Rin and Don moved further into the room as they heard more people or deamons, they did not know whom come closer to the room. Both Aides moved along the other side of the room as two men came in. One looking to be human, standing at five foot ten with short spiked blonde hair. Wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt. While the other looked to be deamon like Dominic standing at almost the same height but wearing a black turtleneck and black dress pants. His black hair cut short and set into spikes like the humans. "Dominic did you find her?" the human asked crying out as he seen Mia not moving in the chair next to him "Mia?!"

The other deamon wrapped his arms around the human male pulling him against his chest. "Shhh…Kota…we will bring her back. She isn't gone yet." He said holding Kota against him rubbing his back.

Kota looked at his best friend before turning to cry into the deamons arms. "We didn't make it Drake. I can't believe we didn't make it." He said tears running down his cheek.

"No my heart, we still have time. We must hurry though. Let's go brother; it is a long way home." Drake said as he moved both himself and Kota farther into the room. He glanced at the other three humans in the room flashing his teeth at them in warning.

Dominic moved then at that time picking up Mia; one arm under her legs the other under her arms. He looked at the aides as the female clutched closer to the man frowning. "Release my patient!" they all then heard the doctor yell. Looking over at the doctor Dominic growled low clutching Mia closer to his body. "Right this second you monsters!"

Drake was the first one to move. He wrapped his hand around the doctors throat squeezing slightly as a warning "You insolent human. We do not listen to trash like yourself, thinking that what you turn a blind eye to is never real. Open your eyes and see the terror around the world. You should never let it stray to far from what you should fear." He growled before throwing the doctor across the room against the wall effectively knocking him out. Drake then moved back towards Dominic and Kota.

"Excuse me…" Rin said raising her hand slightly. "Could we say goodbye to her? Please?"

Both deamons and human looked at each other before Dominic moved closer to the two humans. "Make it quick, we are on a time limit." Dominic muttered softly.

"Thanks for everything Mia, you were great to work with. I hope you may visit us some day." Rin said softly a tear running down her cheek.

Don took something out of his pocket placing it in Dominic's hand "This belongs to Mia. The doctor took it from her when she came here and since she is leaving I believe she should have it again." Dominic nodded to both of them before turning around and following his brother and his brother's partner out of the room and down the hall to the exit.

Both brother glanced at each other as they made it outside looking up at the dark rainless sky. Suddenly two sets of wings appeared both on the deamons backs. Dominic's black with red lining and Drake's black with blue lining. Kota moved closer to Drake wrapping his arms around Drake's neck as Drake hugged him close to his body. It only took one flap of both deamons wings to make them airborne. Kota hugged Drake tighter kissing his deamons cheek "Let's go home." Both deamon's nodding in unison.


End file.
